a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone controller, and more particularly to a tone controller in an electronic musical instrument suitable for simulating a stringed instrument which gives a musical performance by drawing a movable playing member such as a bow across strings.
b) Description of the Related Art
As natural musical instruments for giving a performance with a bow, there are known a violin, viola, cello, contrabass, and the like. Miniatures of these instruments are also known.
Musical tones of a natural stringed instrument using a bow change in various ways depending upon musical tone Factors such as a bow speed, pressure, and the like.
Various techniques have been proposed for controlling musical tone factors such as a bow speed, pressure, and the like in producing a tone by using a stringed instrument using a bow of an electronic musical instrument.
For example, in an instrument disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,730, a bow speed is detected by sensing with an optical sensor or the like a relative motion between a string counterpart member on an instrument body and a bow or movable playing member. A bow pressure is detected by a grip sensor mounted on a grip of the bow. The bow speed and pressure are used in generating a musical tone.